Inmadura
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Ella era inmadura, caprichosa, controladora y... adorable. Pero era SU inmadura.
1. Chapter 1

**_Inmadura. _**

* * *

Inmadura.

Esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría a él para describir a su prometida.

Ella hacia pucheros todo el tiempo. Ella hacia berrinches todo el tiempo. Ella era realmente, quejumbrosa e inmadura. Si no es que el ataúd es demasiado grande, es demasiado incomodo, es demasiado caliente. O es porque la vecina le mira feo o porque no consiguió el premio a mejor dibujante.

Eso sí.

No le quites sus amados "dulces" o te ganas una cita con la Dra. Dolor; como se había auto apodado la chiquilla.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Oh no.

Lo peor es que la chiquilla malcriada que tenía como prometida, no razonaba. Si la veías en la calle junto a él, inmediatamente las personas se acercaban para ver a la preciosa criatura.

* * *

_-¡Que hermosa niña!- Exclamo una señora la semana pasada. Cuando él y la pequeña monstruo en miniatura salieron a dar un paseo. _

_-¿Es suya?- pregunto otra._

_Él no sabía que contestar, si decía "Si es mi prometida" lo meterían a la cárcel por pedofilia, pero si decía que "No, solo se me pego en el resbaladero" También parecería un pedófilo. _

_¡Sí! Podría decir que era su hermana. Iba a contestar cuando una voz chillona lo interrumpió. _

_-Sí, es mi prometido.- contesto alegremente aquella criatura, inflando sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto adorable e inocente. _

_La cara se le descompuso. Horrorizado miro a la humana que estaba delante de él. Fulminándolo con la mirada al igual que la otra._

_Casi por auto reflejo, volteo la cara al recibir las bofetadas. Que sencillamente no le dolieron, ¡es más!, ni siquiera las sintió. _

* * *

Maldita chiquilla.

La miro fulminándola con la mirada. Mientras ella bailaba, practicando para su clase de Ballet. Ella se dirigió a la cocina, y Brick se acostó en el sofá de la sala.

¡Pero que se le iba hacer!

Los ancianos habían previsto que **ELLA **sería **SU** prometida.

¿No les había dicho?

Él era un vampiro. Hijo de un anciano.

Aunque era joven, sabía que a los ancianos no se les podía contradecir. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Sencillamente, tenía, veintiuno. No era demasiado joven, pero no era demasiado anciano.

¿Cuántos años aparentaba? Dieciocho.

Los vampiros nacían siendo mortales. Claro que no como mortales normales. Tenían la fuerza, resistencia, inteligencia, habilidad, velocidad y poderes de un vampiro. Sin embargo, envejecían.

Pero, se congelaba a cierta edad. A los barones, a los dieciocho años, a las mujeres, a los dieciséis.

El había dejado de envejecer a hace tres años.

¡Pero desgraciada su suerte!

¡SU prometida apenas había cumplido Ocho!

**¡OCHO!**

Ni siquiera había cumplido la edad del congelamiento.

Pero… ¿La vida lo había dejado hasta ahí?

¡Maldita la suerte que el corría!, ¡Su prometida tenía la habilidad de leer pensamientos!

¿Había algo peor que eso?... ¡NO!

No podía pensar una maldita sorpresa para ella porque inmediatamente, decía que no le iba a gustar. O, no podía pensar una solución a alguno de sus problemas, que se habían vuelto muy comunes, porque decía que no iba a funcionar.

Frustrante.

¡Pero eso no es o será lo peor!

Ella no sabía ni tenía la más remota idea de los cambios o sentimientos femeninos. Y para empeorar la situación… ¡El menos!

¿Dónde estaba la madre de la vampiresa?, ¿Quién le dio la vida?

Estaba en Italia, la última vez que ella le escribió.

Su madre y su padre, habían tenido la maravillosa idea, nótese el sarcasmo, de que la chiquilla se mudara al departamento de su "AMADO" prometido. Y la adorable pequeña, había accedido.

Y desde hace unos cuantos meses, la chiquilla había permanecido en la humilde morada de él

La verdad, estaba pensando en ese momento una maravillosa solución.

Él tenía la habilidad de hacer ver a las personas lo que él quisiera. Tal vez, podía hacer parecer a la chiquilla ante los demás ojos, como una adolescente de 18 años. Así no se ganaría las miradas de los demás.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Grito la pesadilla personal del pelirrojo desde la cocina.- ¡Soy demasiado hermosa para privar a los demás de mí!- Exclamo con vanidad entrando por la puerta.

Era hermosa. No lo negaba. De hecho, era muy hermosa. Su cabello pelirrojo caía de forma lacio hasta sus rodillas. Sus ojos de color rosado brillante eran hermosos, inocentes y expresivos. Sencillamente hermosa. La piel de marfil que poseía se veía sumamente suave.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja, se volvieron rosadas. Eso era lo peor de la edad del congelamiento. Dolía, además que la vida se extinguía. La sangre ya no corría por sus venas una vez que llegaban a la edad del cambio.

-Extrañare tus mejillas sonrojadas.- dijo de manera desinteresada, más para el que para ella.

-Yo no extrañare nada de ti.- Mintió.

-Está bien.- dijo acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Su prometida se acercó a él, y se acurruco en su pecho pétreo.- ¿Ya hiciste los deberes?-Pregunto mirándola. Ella hiso un puchero.

-¡Son demasiado difíciles!- Chillo con molestia. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Eres tan inmadura.-Pronuncio con ternura. Cerrando los ojos.

-Eso lo piensas a diario.- dijo fastidiada, rodando los ojos.

-Pero aun así, te quiero.- contesto abriendo un ojo.

Ella sonrió. Seria inmadura, pero Momoko sabía que era SU inmadura.

Lo beso en la mejilla antes de seguir practicando.

_-Al menos mi suerte comienza a cambiar- _Pensó Brick.

-Ni creas.- grito desde la cocina la chiquilla, arruinando el pensamiento de Brick. ¿No podía estar sin pelear con el por lo menos un minuto?

Obvio no. Eso era ella.

Una inmadura

* * *

**Nini: **Espero y les guste el One-Shot que les traigo aquí. Si es asi, déjenme un Review, si no… Tambien.

Debo decir, que me inspire en mí. Soy una inmadura :D Adios.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Inmadura._**

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que soportar tantos olores juntos?

Gruño casi inaudible.

-¿Alguien trajo un perro?- Pregunto la maestra confundida.

No pudo evitar sonreír. La maestra Kiyoko no veía ni su propio reflejo, además que ni siquiera escuchaba cuando alguien gritaba en su oreja, ¡Y para poco! ni siquiera sabía en donde vivía.

_-"Maldito Brick"- _pensó molesta.

Por culpa del "Cara de tomate", tenía que estar en una escuela, donde la mayoría de los chiquillos eran inmaduros y asquerosos, donde te empujaban y hablaban de ti a tus espaldas. ¡Y nadie se disculpaba!

Y cuando trato de razonar con el cabello de zanahoria…

**_-¡Brick, ya fui a la escuela un bimestre!, ¡Los niños son caníbales!- Trato de hacerse la víctima. _**

**_-Tu eres una vampira, de seguro no te harán nada. Además, apestas ¿Quién te querría comer?- Pregunto de manera irónica. _**

* * *

**_Ese mismo dia..._**

**_-¡Oh Brick! Déjame faltar ¿Si?- paso por alto el insulto, y coloco sus mejores ojitos de borrego a medio morir. Sabía que su prometido no resistiría. _**

**_-No, iras a la escuela y está decidido.- escucho decir al pelirrojo antes de que este la metiera en contra de su voluntad en la camioneta. _**

* * *

-_Me va a escuchar- _Volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez se escuchó en todo el salón.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- grito la maestra eufórica. Maldición. La abuelita sorda la había escuchado.

-Es la rara que se cree perro.- Grito o más bien chillo, una mocosa pecosa, apuntando a Momoko.

-No es cierto.- Dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja.

-Si lo es.- Contesto con una irritante voz, la pecosa, mejor conocida como Himeko Shiroganne. Todo el mundo sabía de la reciente rivalidad de la pecosa y le pelirroja, aunque… nadie sabía porque.

Momoko había llegado a la escuela el primer día de clases, para ser precisos, todos los siclos escolares cambiaba de escuela, así que Brick, se había empeñado en meterla en los más prestigiosos colegios, diciendo que era adoptada y que sus padrastros estaban en un viaje laboral. Además, el era su "Hermanastro". Al principio, no le desagradaba nada a la pelirroja, pero luego aspiro el olor de todos los alumnos juntos en el salón. Asqueroso, repulsivo.

Ignoro el olor por unas pocas horas. Hasta que se le acercaron unas niñas. A simple vista se veían agradables, sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran demasiado malvados y petulantes como para serlo. Resulto ser el grupito de la "Chillona Shiroganne"

Y como ella era la atracción en la escuela, por ser nueva. Ella se había enojado, cabreado, de que una "simple pelirroja sin chiste" como le habían dicho ese grupito, le quitara su puesto del centro de atención.

Aunque, Momoko prefería por mucho quedarse en un árbol alejado de todo ser humano, no era por que quisiera beber su sangre, no. Si no que todos los olores mesclados, era algo asqueroso, como si cocinaras Pay de queso y le vaciaras crema de maní, salsa picante, y extracto de almeja. Argh.

Pero de todas maneras, Himeko, se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. Por lo mismo, ella, la había estado humillando en todo. Momoko era más rápida que ella, pero lamentablemente no podía usar su velocidad inhumana, ya que se vería inmediatamente que era diferente. Por lo mismo, no podía hacerlo. Aunque aun así, era más rápida que Himeko, pero había una niña que era más rápida que ella: Miyako Gotokuji.

Una rubia de la misma edad que Momoko, y un poco más bajita que ella, muy hermosa. Miyako era una de las mejores amigas de Momoko, siempre dulce, y amigable, en comparación con la frívola que se portaba la pelirroja con las personas. La rubia, era una de las personas que conocía el lado infantil e inmaduro de la oji-rosas, además, era una de las alumnas que enserio podía soportar su olor. Era muy lindo. Pero no lo suficiente como para querer abalanzarse encima de ella.

El olor de Miyako era como la lavanda, dulce y relajante. Perfecto para su personalidad.

En cambio, el de Himeko, era parecido al olor a pastel de carne echado a perder. ¡Perfecto para ella!

Además, era más fuerte que Himeko y tampoco podía mostrar su fuerza sobre humana, pero no la más fuerte de la clase, había una alumna aún más fuerte que ella: Kaoru Matsubara.

Kaoru, una hermosa niña de la edad de Momoko, era de cabello negro azabache, era muy fuerte, atlética y sobretodo leal. Era la segunda amiga de Momoko, y aunque fuera más divertida y explosiva que la pelirroja, se llevaban bien, pero la pelirroja era mucho más inmadura e infantil que la azabache.

Pero, Momoko era la más inteligente en todos los cursos. Así que se le llevaba haciéndole la vida imposible a la Shiroganne.

Pero eso no era por qué la chillona pecosa le decía "Perro"

No.

Un día, estaba en el parque junto con sus dos mejores amigas; Miyako y Kaoru estaban lanzando y cachando una pelota, mientras que ella leía pacíficamente un libro, que como de costumbre, se alejaba bastante de las personas, y una de ellas -_Kaoru_- lanzo la pelota bastante lejos, y la más cercana era Momoko.

-¡Momo!- Le pidió la pelota, que iba aun volando hacia ella. Momoko, no pudo tomarla con la mano, en lugar de eso lo cacho con la boca. Himeko, la vio. Y desde ese entonces, ella tenía que soportar el humillante insulto, de "Perro".

Pero eso no era lo peor. Un niño, la había confundido con un hombre lobo.

¡Un hombre lobo!

No había nada más humillante.

-¿Señorita Akatsutsumi, usted trae un perro?- pregunto la maestra, ajena a todas las burlas que le dirigían a la niña de ojos rosas.

-No maestra.- Contesto rodando los ojos. La maestra era muy… rara.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué el gruñido vino cerca de su lugar?- Pregunto ingenuamente la maestra.

Eso era lo malo de estar con humanos. Todos eran raros.

La campana sonó. Y por primera vez… alzo la voz.

-¡Libertad!- Grito corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del salón, claro que no a velocidad inhumana. Pudo escuchar como Miyako soltaba una pequeña risita.

Brick la esperaba afuera como todos los días. Gruño aún más alto que en el salón, cuando todas las madres y hermanas de sus compañeros, mirando embobadas a **SU **prometido.

-¡Él es mío!, ¡Fuera de aquí arpías!- Haciendo mofletes, poniéndose roja de la ira.

Las mujeres apenas notaban que la chiquilla se estaba acercando.

Malditas arpías. Siempre estaban detrás de su prometido. Ella negaba tener cierto afecto por el pelirrojo. Después de todo, era un compromiso si bien no era forzado, no era por voluntad propia.

Cuando nacen los vampiros y vampiresas; estos son bautizados y prometidos con su alma gemela, aunque esta sea de mayor edad que él o ella, o bien, que todavía no hayan nacido.

Ella tenía una pequeña marca en forma de murciélago, de color carmesí, y atrás de este había una luna. Su prometido, también fue marcado por una marca igual, solo que el murciélago era rosa.

Así que, aunque el joven de ojos rojos no fuera de su agrado, lo quería, y aunque no lo hiciera, se iba a casar con el, tal vez no hoy… pero si algún día.

Momoko hizo un puchero al ver el poco interés que las mujeres le ponían. ¡Hasta pareciera que nunca haya gritado!

-Momoko-san, siempre viene el mismo joven por ti, ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Miyako, que se había acercado a su amiga al ver que ella aún se encontraba en la escuela. También Kaoru venia con ella, ambas curiosas mirando a Brick.

-Es mi prometido.- dijo un poco deprimida, al ver que aún no notaban su existencia.

_-Prometido- _escucho que pensaba Miyako, mirándola curiosamente.- ¿Cómo es eso?- se atrevió a preguntar, claro, no faltando el respeto.

La oji-rosa sonrió malévola. Tenía pensado una venganza.

-Si, es que cuando nacimos, nos marcaron a mí y a él. Y como es un **Pedófilo…**- comenzó la pequeña vampira, gritando "Pedófilo" y apuntando a su prometido, que la estaba mirando desde que dijo que era su prometido.

-_No sigas.- _le ordeno el joven de ojos rojos a la vampira, pero ella no tenía intención alguna de parar.

-No se negó, y ahora estamos prometidos hasta que pueda tener bebes. Cuando eso ocurra, nos casaremos y….- pero ya no pudo seguir, porque su prometido le había tapado la boca. Brick sintió un aura maligna y tenebrosa a sus espaldas. Giro levemente su cabeza, para ver a todas sus admiradoras, con auras espeluznantes que le ponían la piel de gallina. Ya sabía que se avecinaba.

Las mujeres comenzaron a golpearlo y patearlo repetidas veces, pero eso no le hiso daño al pelirrojo.

Momoko lo veía carcajeándose, pero sus amigas aún tenían la duda.

_-No nos ha explicado nada.- _pensó Kaoru mirándola extrañada.

-Oh, no es mi prometido, solo es mi hermanastro que viene a recogerme, pero como ya saben que mis padrastros están de viaje, yo vivo con el.- aclaro Momoko, aun riéndose por las mujeres que casi "Matan" a su prometido.

-_Dulce venganza.- _pensó aun riendo.

-_inmadura.- _cuando escucho ese pensamiento de su prometido rodo los ojos, no dejaba de repetir eso.

Pero porque lo negaba.

Era inmadura.

* * *

**Nini: **Bueno, siempre si me anime a hacer continuación, espero y les guste los capítulos que vienen… debo decir, que no serán muchos, tal vez 10 u 11, pero habrá, y eso es lo importante. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, o en otro de mis fics.

Adios.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
